By Night, Another
by StormSpinner
Summary: This is the story of a girl.


_By day, a wonder_

_By night, another_

_Charm, wit, beauty and luster_

_With bloodied claws are torn asunder_

_You must forget love, now be driven by fear_

_The bells might toll for those you hold dear_

_Seek the truth, find the door_

_Or hunt with the pack forever more_

She bolted upright in bed, letting loose a scream of terror, and a cold sweat covering her body. Brief spasms of fear still coursed through her body. "Bevivia, it's okay. I'm here," said a calming voice. He held her in his strong arms, feeling as her shuddering began to slow. "D-Dar'khan... Dar'khan... I-It..." she panted. He hugged her tightly against his scaly chest. "Calm down, Bevivia. It was just a dream." Her breathing slowed, and an aura of calmed returned to the bedroom. Outside the dirty window, a full moon glowed ominously. He stared into her eyes, his reptilian ones dilating. "Are you alright?" he asked in a concerned tone. "This is the fifth night in a row." She turned from his gaze, looking into the moon. "I don't know, Dar. It feels so real." Dar'khan sighed heavily. "I've told you this each time. There is no witch, and there is no curse!" his voice rising at the words. She grew quite. "I'm sorry, Bev, but this is really starting to be a problem." She returned to his yellow gaze, her wedding band reflecting in the moonlight. "I feel like... something is happening t-to me. I feel like... I'm going t-to... ." Her blue eyes filled with tears. The argonian hugged her, caressing her brown hair. "Don't worry, Bev. It'll be alright..."

_For the few years the she knew him, Bevivia knew that she loved Dar'khan. She didn't care that her family disapproved. She didn't care that he was an argonian, or that he lived in a swamp. All she cared for was the love between them. And so, one night, Dar'khan came to the window of her small bedroom and said, "Bev, wanna run away with me?" She happily accepted. From then on, life was like a dream to the two. They wandered past rolling hills, swampy forests, and grasslands. After a few months, they wanted to settle down. Their home? Whiterun. Quite a wonderful place for raising children, wouldn't you say, Ranguk. But, as we all know, life isn't as simple as it appears. Sometimes, the beast hides right beneath the skin! Hehehehe!_

A soft shaft of light fell upon Bevivia. Her eyes slowly opened, her body yearning for those few precious moments of rest, then she willed herself to get up. Looking about her bedroom, she found that Dar'khan had already gotten ready. She smelled his cooking from the other room. She yawned, then swung her legs over the side of the bed. Walking over to the arching door, she leaned out and saw Dar'khan stooping over the fireplace. She smiled, walked over to him, and hugged him from behind. "Morning, Dar. Kids up yet?" Dar'khan smiled, stood up, and hugged her back. "Nope, not yet." He sighed, and his smile diminished slightly. "Bev, I'm worried about you." Bevivia let go of him and walked over to the window of the cabin. "Dar, whatever this is, it's temporary. I promise." She turned back to him, smiling again. "Don't worry, I'll be fine." High voices came running down the stairs. "Mommy! Daddy!" Two small children ran into Bevivia's arms. She laughed and said, "What are you two demons doing up so early?" The girl couldn't stopped giggling, and the older boy kept smiling. "Don't you remember what day it is, Mommy?" the boy laughed. Bevivia looked at Dar'khan, who only grinned back. "No, what day is it Johnny?" she asked. "It's your birthday, Mommy!" said Johnny and the girl at the same time. "Come here, you two!" laughed Dar'khan. They nearly tackled him. They wrestled for a minute. "Hey, Natalie, could you go find mommy's present?" The small girl ran off to a separate room, and came back with a small wooden box. "Here, Mommy!" said Natalie. Bevivia took the box and opened it. Inside was a necklace with three pearls on it. Bevivia was completely shocked. "How... How did you get this?" Dar'khan smiled, and said. "I found them while clamming over the year. I hope you like them. Happy Birthday, Bev." He kissed her, and the kids booed and hid their faces. Bevivia had tears in her eyes. "Thank you, my love..."

_Oh, how precious. Look how her love swirls and spins in my crystal ball. Such a blissful flavor! What a shame that her world is going to change forever. Hehehehe! Ranguk, my sweet and warty prince! Come to mama... That's a good boy. Now to get my spell book... Hmm... Hmmmm... Ah-HAH! Here it is! The spell of lycanthropy... Hehehehe...It is time to pay a little visit to our little girl! Hehehehehe!_

Bevivia closed the door behind her. Turning, she surveyed the town. Busy, as always. Dragon's Reach towered above while the rolling hills stretched below. She smiled the smile of someone content with the world. She then took to her daily chores. Beviva walked to the Whiterun market. Kids were running about. Old men smoked pipes on their doorstep. Birds were flying about, and Bevivia kept smiling. She walked up to the tomato salesmen, and asked for three. Tucking the fruit into her basket, she turned to go- and bumped right into a Whiterun guard. She accidentally dropped the basket and said "Oh, I'm so sorry! I wasn't looking..." The guard picked up the basket and said in a heavy nordic accent, "Oh, no, I apologize. I'm rather clumsy. Have a good, now." Handing her the basket, the guard walked off. As Bevivia was beginning to walk off, a wind began to pick up. But, this wind was strange. It was freezing, and cold bit into Bevivia. The townsfolk noticed the wind too. Suddenly, an ominously grey cloud began to form over the market. Thunder sounded around the town. Bevivia dropped the basket. People were running and sceaming. Guards from all all the corners of Whiterun ran to the market. Bevivia was frozen with terror, yet could hear what the h=guards were yelling. "What is it? Dragon? Trolls?" An opening appeared in the cloud, and a robed figure descended. The guards encircled the area where the figure would land. The figure cackled shrilly. "Why hello there, boys! I would stay and play, but I don't have the time." The figure spoke a few words, and gestured. The guards went flying in all directions. The figure continued to cackle. By now, Bevivia was the only person in the square. She could not flee or move at all. The figure flew down, right up to Bevivia. "Why hello there, my child. Oh, how you've grown!" Bevivia tried to speak, but could only manage to stutter, "Who-Who are y-you?" The figure cackled again, and said "Oh, you don't recognize me? What a shame! But there's time enough for that later! Now, it is time for you to realize your true potential!" Drawing a book from one of her sleeves, she began to speak strange words. Bevivia felt weak, and fell onto her knees. Her vision grew crimson. Pain coursed through her body like electricity. And then, everything went dark.

Bevivia awoke, slowly opening her stinging eyes. Everything felt sore. She painfully turned her head to the right, and saw Dar'khan sleeping in an old wooden chair. She spoke raspily. "Dar..." She said it very quietly, but Dar'khan heard. He awoke with a jolt, and was at her side in an instant. "Bevivia! How are you feeling? What happened?" She smiled slowly, and was about to speak when a nurse came into the room. "Sir, the woman needs her rest. I'm going to have to ask you to leave." Dar'khan looked upset, but Bevivia said. "It's okay, Dar. I'll be fine here at the clinic." Dar'khan smiled, held her hands, then left. The nurse came to her side with a wash cloth. "How are you feeling? You were pretty banged up when we found you." Bevivia looked pained. "What happened?" The nurse looked into her eyes, and said, "Witch. Nasty one at that. She blew away all of the guards like it was nothing. Then she... She attacked you." Bevivia looked even more confused. "But, why me? Why did she target me?" The nurse smiled. "Don't worry about it now, love. You need rest." The nurse got up and walked to the door. "Call if you need anything."

_I feel... the hunt... My blood... THUNDERS through my veins! My claws... REND the earth wherever I tread! My fangs HUNGER for flesh! I feel... I AM... THE HUNT! _

Bevivia awoke. The first thing that she noticed was that she was standing up. She wondered momentarily how she got there, but noticed that she was holding something. She looked down- and nearly fainted. She was holding an arm. A _human _arm, torn from its socket. She also noticed something else. She was completely covered with blood. The entire front of her white gown was tainted crimson, and it was also torn in many places. She dropped the arm, and leaned on the wall for support. The air felt close, and smelled... strange. Bevivia slowly turned around, shaking. A mangled corpse lay in a heap right next to her. Bevivia screamed in terror, and fled from the clinic.

The Jarl of Whiterun looked down from his throne, saying "Dar'khan, this matter is troubling. You and your wife are good citizens, and I am shocked that she would do this. But, you do know the consequences of murder here in Whiterun..." He sighed. Dar'khan, tears welling in his eyes, got up from his bear-skin chair. "Please, Jarl! I know that she would never do this! And h-how would she be able to r-rip the arms off of th-the nurse?!" Dar'khan steadied himself, and continued. "Jarl, if you just let her off this once, I swear this will never happen again." The Jarl looked into his great hearth. Dar'khan kept staring into his eyes. THe Jarl sighed again, and said. "Very well, Dar'khan. But I have a town to run. If she commits another crime of this magnitude, then you know what must be done." Dar'khan got up and shook his hand. "Thank you! Blessings upon you, Jarl!" Dar'khan cried.

A guard opened the cell, and Dar'khan saw Bevivia sitting with her head in her hands. Dry blood still covered her tattered gown and arms. She looked up, and flung herself into Dar'khan's embrace. "Oh, gods, I thought I was going to stay in there forever!" she cried. "I would never let that happen!" Dar'khan replied. "Let's get you washed up."

Bevivia was in bed, wide awake. Dar'khan slept quietly next to her. She sighed, and tried to ponder the events of the day. How was she able to tear apart that nurse? Why did she do it in the first place? Why couldn't see remember that at all? Her head hurt, and she was thirsty. She sat up and swung her legs over the bed. She crossed the room, being bathed in moonlight from the window. Bevivia poured a glass of water, and raised the glass to her mouth, but suddenly felt dizzy. She lowered the glass slowly, but kept getting dizzier. She gazed down at her hands and feet, and saw that she was growing... _hair_. She dropped the glass, and leaned on the counter for support. Her muscles began to spasm and swell. With growing dread, Bevivia rushed towards the door and crashed right through it. She ran stumbling into the night.

"Hey boys! We caught something!" a group of men with dogs, guns, and torches gathered into a rough circle. "What is that thing" asked a young man. "Dunno. Wonder if it tastes good!" laughed a hunter. The group started laughing, but were interrupted. A bloodcurdling howl erupted from the center of the circle. The men back up slightly. "Heh, guess it don't like that idea..." laughed another hunter uncertainly. A low growl sounded, and the men backed up more. "We should kill em!" said the young man. "Quick like!" The growl grew louder, and the creature struggled from its bonds. A man took aim, and fired. A loud yelp, but the creature continued growling. "How-" said a man, but did not have a chance to finish. The creature seemed to lose all control. It thrashed about, struggling aimlessly with its trap. And then, it succeeded. The men ran screaming.


End file.
